


No Time for Regrets

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, complete and true fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if any of you have read Lone Star, this is basically the opposite of it. Fluff and happy times for all (despite what the title may suggest. and this summary actually)<br/>----<br/>Jesse McCree has a very important topic he want's to bring up with his long time partner. But he waits a bit too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank Mrs_Nicole of the wonderful comments left on Lone Star, because they're basically what dot my lazy butt in gear when it comes to writing this. Took longer than I hoped, but it's longer than I expected, so it balances I guess.

The air is warm and the sky soft as Jesse McCree watches the sunset. He’s out on the porch of their small house, feet propped up on the railing and phone at his side. He’s waiting on a very specific call. _C’mon darlin’. Don’t leave me watin’._ He lets out a tired sigh, directed at the sun. _I hope he’s doin’ okay._

McCree’s gaze snaps to the phone as the first electric notes of his ring tone play.

**Dragon dragon! Rock the dra-**

He quickly grabs the phone and accepts the call, not bothering to check the ID. Only one person has that ringtone set.

“Howdy darlin’. How are ya?”

“I am alright. I apologize for the delay to my call, there was an issue that required my attention.” Hanzo’s voice is as soft as always, the disinterested edge it normally has replaced by whole-hearted affection.

“Well shoot. Sounds like somethin’ pretty important then.”

“Yes. Something like that.” Hanzo’s voice goes up ever so slightly, and Jesse frowns to himself.

“You alright there? Somethin’s not wrong is it?”

“What? No, no. Nothing of the sort. There is just... something important I would like to speak to you about.”

“Really now? I’ve got something important to talk with you about as well. I think what I’ve got on my mind is better said face to face though. So shoot. What’s up?” There are a few beats of silence, before Hanzo speaks again.

“I feel it would be best to speak about my... topic face to face as well.” Jesse chuckles before speaking.

“Well now. Seems like we’re gonna have some very serious conversation when you get back.”

“Indeed. It appears that we are.” McCree lets out a yawn, rubbing a hand over his face.

“As much as I love hearing your sweet voice darlin’, I think I need to turn in. Haven’t had dinner yet.” There’s an affectionate snort.

“You must stop doing this. Waiting on my call is not as important as taking care of yourself. I will not always be here to remind you of this you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” There’s a beat of silence.

“Go Jesse. Eat. Relax. Take a shower. I am willing to bet you haven’t taken one yet. And the weather report said it is very hot back home. I do not want you getting heatstroke. Or stinking up the house.” The last comment is delivered with such a combination of teasing and affection that it holds no weight as an insult. McCree chuckles again.

“I’m not smelly! It’s my natural cologne. And out a’ the two of us, who grew up in the desert?” His tone is light. They’ve had similar banter many times before.

“You are insufferable.”

“But you still love me.”

“That I do.” There’s a comfortable silence, as they both take in the sound of the other breathing. “I must go now. I am receiving another call.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon. I love you Hanzo.”

“And I love you Jesse. Sleep well tonight.”

“You too.” The line clicks off, and McCree leans back in his chair. _I wonder what he wants to talk about. It couldn’t be...?_ He shakes his head, dispelling the thought. _No. Of course not. What am I thinking?_ The rumbling of his stomach bring him back to reality. _Right. Time to eat._ He stands, stretching before meandering inside to eat.

\----

He falls asleep that night with a nervous warmth in his chest, hand resting near the small black box on the night stand.

\----

The next day passes slowly, made even worse by the lack of a call from Hanzo. That night he falls into a fitful sleep, box clutched to his chest.

\----

McCree’s sitting on the couch, watching TV disinterestedly when he hears the door being unlocked. _He’s back!_ He practically bolts to the door, bouncing with both excitement and nerves. _It’s almost time! I can finally-!_ The door opens, and there stands Hanzo, in a wrinkled hoodie and sweatpants, hair haphazardly tied back and Storm Bow’s case held in one hand. He’s never looked better. Jesse immediately moves forward, arms opening in a wide embrace.

“Welcome home darlin’” he croons as Hanzo all but sags into his embrace. “I’ve missed ya. So much.”

“I have missed you as well. It is good to finally be back.” His words are muffled against Jesse’s shirt. They stand like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence before Hanzo gently pulls back. He answers the questioning look he receives. “I am sorry. I need to change and clean myself. The flight was very long and I did not have time to get ready before it.”

“Alrighty then cherry bloom. Take as long as you need.” Hanzo rolls his eyes at the nickname before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and heading upstairs. Jesse watches him go, bright smile twitching to life. _Lord. How’d I get this lucky?_ He meanders back into the living room, taking a seat as the shower comes to life upstairs. He watches the TV mindlessly, leg bouncing with anticipation. _I’m good. I’ve got this._ He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the little black box. _Yeah._ He opens it briefly, band glimmering in the late morning light. _Of course I’ve got this._ He snaps the box shut, and pushes against the tsunami of nerves unhelpfully rising up. _Nothing to worry about._ And that’s exactly what he does. Worry. As Hanzo’s footsteps creak above his head, Jesse worries. _What if...? What if he says no..? I... Will it ruin everything that we have? I don’t-_

He starts slightly, as steps make their way down the stairs. He’d been so distracted that he didn’t notice Hanzo had finished upstairs. Jesse lazily stands (or rather tires to not either jump to his feet or fall over like a fool) as Hanzo enters the doorway. He’s dressed in a simple tee shirt and a pair of khakis, hair tied back neatly with a vibrant crimson ribbon (a gift). _He looks even better than before._

“Feelin’ better darlin’? ‘Cauze you certainly look better.” The archer returns a soft gaze, before his eyes harden with determination.

“Jesse. There is something I must say to you.” Nerves roll through McCree’s gut. _What is it? I’m kinda nervous truthfully. What does he want to talk about?_

“S-sure honey bee. What is it?” He tires and quite spectacularly fails to keep the waver out of his voice.

“I need you to shut your eyes. Please.”

“What for?”

“Just... trust me Jesse. Please.” They cowboy complies with the request, catching a fleeting glimpse of what looked like a blush rising up on Hanzo’s cheeks. _Now what could make him blush like that?_

After a moment of rustling fabric and silence, he speaks.

“You can open your eyes.” Jesse barely registers the nervous tension in his lover’s voice as the scene before him sinks in. Hanzo is down on bended knee, looking up with nothing but love and a slightly nervous resolve in his eyes. In his outstretched hands he holds a simple white box, a golden red band engraved with the sun and fluffy clouds nestled inside it. “Jesse McCree. You are all I could have ever hoped for out of life and more, everything I wished for but felt I would never find nor deserve. I realize this. But I ask; will you stay? Will you stay with this man who does not deserve someone like you?” His voice breaks slightly, and he pauses before continuing. “I do not know if it is my place to ask, but I cannot go any longer without. Jesse McCree, will you marry me?”

He’s speechless. Of all the things McCree expected, this wasn’t it. _He beat me to the punch._ And suddenly he’s dizzy with relief. _He beat me to it! He-Hanzo feels the same way I do!_

“Are...? Do you...? Please Jesse... please say something...” McCree looks down, startled out of his thoughts. The look of fear on Hanzo’s face breaks his heart. _What’s wrong? Doesn’t he-?_ The words finally register in is short circuiting brain. _Wait. Does he think I don’t want to marry him!?_

“What!? NO!” He yells aloud, in an attempt to both answer the unspoken question and stop his train of thought. _WAIT! Idiot! That’s even worse!_ “I mean yes! I-!” he grinds his teeth briefly, trying to make words work. _Know what! Screw it!_ He grabs Hanzo by the shoulders, pulling the startled man up into a passionate kiss.

When they finally break off, Jesse’s expression is serious as a thunderstorm.

“Hanzo Shimada. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my days with you. So the answer is yes. From the bottom of my heart and everywhere in between. Being with you is all I want in life.” The relief that dawns on the other man’s face is like the sun after a hurricane.

“Jesse... I’m so- so-” He chokes up, tears forming in his eyes. He leans into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.”

“Hey now!” Jesse chuckles, voice growing slightly thick. “Don’t go startin’ the water works! You know what’ll happen!” He guides the pair of them to the couch, and they settle down on it, content to wait out the emotional storm in each other’s embrace.

\----

It’s well past lunch time when they finally calm from the emotional peak they’d reached. They’re resting against one another, hands tightly entwined.

“We’re gonna have to tell them you know.” Hanzo makes a noncommittal noise. “I’m being serious here. If we get married without tellin’ anyone, Amari’ll have my head. Reyes too. Hell! Probably Morrison as well. And don’t think you’ll get off easy from Genji.” Hanzo grunts again.

“Well, what do you propose?”

“I say we tell ‘em. Tell ‘em we want it small, only the team. No massive guest list. No fanfare. Just a simple little thing. After that, let the four of ‘em go nuts. They know what we’re like. Should do alright. And we could ask Ziegler for some help in keepin’ things tame. We could probably convince Zenyatta to officiate as well, if you’re alright with that.”

“That sounds alright.”

“You know it’ll be nothin’ like I just described, right?” Their chuckles echo in harmony.

“Of course. Your former commanders are quite... enthusiastic if what they planned for themselves is any indication. And I know that Ana Amari is a woman to be feared. I also know my brother. Undoubtedly, he will have a hand in some extravagant shenanigans. But so long as we are happy, that does not matter, does it?”

“Not one bit.”

“We will need to see about another ring ourselves though. I do not trust them one bit.” Jesse laughs.

“No worries on that front darlin’. I got it covered.” He roots awkwardly around in his pocket, mostly ignoring the inquisitive look. “Ya see,” he says, finally pulling out the black box, “I was plannin’ to pop the question myself.” He opens the lid, revealing the silver and blue band, its carvings displaying a dragon encircling the moon. The smile on his face gets bigger at the surprise in his now fiancé’s eyes. “But ya beat me to it.” Hanzo lets out a laugh, taking the band a slipping it onto his finger.

“So it seems.” He examines it, the early afternoon sun catching on the polished metal. He turns his gaze back, and dark eyes full of love meet. “I love you Jesse.”

“And I love you Hanzo.”

They settle into a more comfortable position, hands adorned with metal intertwined.

Lunch can wait a while. All they need right now is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Genji is responsible for the ringtone by the way. He thought it'd be funny, and McCree never bothered to change it.


End file.
